As the present society ages, it is anticipated that there will be an increase in adverse spinal conditions which are characteristic of older people. By way of example, with aging comes increases in spinal stenosis (including but not limited to central canal and lateral stenosis), the thickening of the bones which make up the spinal column and facet arthropathy. Spinal stenosis is characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by medication and/or surgery. Of course, it is desirable to eliminate the need for major surgery for all individuals and in particular for the elderly.
Accordingly, there needs to be developed procedures and implants for alleviating such condition which are minimally invasive, can be tolerated by the elderly and can be performed preferably on an outpatient basis.
The present invention is directed to providing a minimally invasive implant and method for alleviating discomfort associated with the spinal column.
The present invention provides for apparatus and method for relieving pain by relieving the pressure and restrictions on the aforementioned blood vessels and nerves. Such alleviation of pressure is accomplished in the present invention through the use of an implant and method which distract the spinous process of adjacent vertebra in order to alleviate the problems caused by spinal stenosis and facet arthropathy and the like. While the implant and method particularly address the needs of the elderly, the invention can be used with individuals of all ages and sizes where distraction of the spinous process would be beneficial.
In one aspect of the invention, an implant is provided for relieving pain comprising a device positioned between a first spinous process and a second spinous process. The device includes a spinal column extension stop and a spinal column flexion non-inhibitor.
In another aspect of the invention, the implant is positioned between the first spinous process and the second spinous process and includes a distraction wedge that can distract the first and second spinous processes as the implant is positioned between the spinous processes.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the implant includes a device which is adapted to increasing the volume of the spinal canal and/or the neural foramen as the device is positioned between adjacent spinous processes.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a method is presented for relieving pain due to the development of, by way of example only, spinal stenosis and facet arthropathy. The method is comprised of the steps of accessing adjacent first and second spinal processes of the spinal column and distracting the processes a sufficient amount in order to increase the volume of the spinal canal in order to relieve pain. The method further includes implanting a device in order to maintain the amount of distraction required to relieve such pain.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the method includes implanting a device in order to achieve the desired distraction and to maintain that distraction.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a first portion and a second portion. The portions are urged together in order to achieve the desired distraction.
In still a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a distracting unit and a retaining unit. The distracting unit includes a body which can be urged between adjacent spinous processes. The body includes a slot. After the distracting unit is positioned, the retaining unit can fit into the slot of the retaining unit and be secured thereto.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a first unit with a central body. A sleeve is provided over the central body and is at least partially spaced from the central body in order to allow for deflection toward the central body.
In a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes a first unit having a central body with a guide and a first wing, with the first wing located at first end of the body. The guide extends from a second end of the body located distally from the first wing. The implant further includes a sleeve provided over said central body. The sleeve is at least partially spaced from the central body in order to allow for deflection of the sleeve toward the central body. The implant further includes a second wing and a device for securing the second wing to the first unit, wherein the sleeve is located between the first and second wings.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an implant system includes a cylindrical sleeve which is inwardly deflectable. The system further includes an insertion tool which includes an insertion guide, a central body, a stop and a handle. The guide and the stop extend from opposite sides of the central body and the handle extends from the stop. A sleeve fits over the guide and against the stop preparatory to being positioned between the two adjacent vertebrae with the insertion tool.
In yet a further aspect of the invention, the implant includes central body and first and second wings and a means for selectively positioning one of the first and second wings relative to the other in order to accommodate spinous processes of different sizes.
Other implants and methods within the spirit and scope of the invention can be used to increase the volume of the spinal canal thereby alleviating restrictions on vessels and nerves associated therewith, and pain.